<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes Like a Forest by binbreads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947411">Eyes Like a Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/binbreads/pseuds/binbreads'>binbreads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sookai abo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Huening Kai, Car Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Verse, Shameless Smut, Top Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/binbreads/pseuds/binbreads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai whines again and closes his eyes. He tries to calm himself down as Soobin drags him closer.</p>
<p>"Soobin." it comes out softly as a hand rubs his back.</p>
<p>"My beautiful little Omega." the Alpha presses a soft kiss to Kai's lips as the car rolls to a stop.</p>
<p>(or that alternative ending where everyone is happy.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sookai abo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyes Like a Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Deep breaths. Deep breaths."</p>
<p>Kai mutters it to himself and tries not to throw up. It isn't that he doesn't want to marry Soobin. He loves his mate more than he can possibly explain but it's all those people. All of them staring at him and taking pictures and whispering while he walks past.</p>
<p>He just wants Soobin. Just wants this whole thing to be done and over with because he's been Soobin's since the Alpha first laid eyes on him years ago. Kai had known that if he was ever going to have a mate, belong to an Alpha, it was going to be Soobin. Soobin who treated him like an equal, who stood too close to him and who baked him pie for his birthday. Soobin who had gotten down on one knee. Stared up at him with those soft eyes and asked softly, "Will you marry me?" voice full of emotion and love.</p>
<p>Soobin didn't have to ask. Could have just <em>taken</em> what he wanted and Kai wouldn't have had anything to say about it. Alphas can do that but not Soobin. Never Soobin because he is different. He fucking cares and loves Kai. Treats him precious instead of just another Omega bitch that he can fuck and knot and breed as he pleases.</p>
<p>Brown eyes flash open and Kai moves through the door after seeing the signal telling him he can head down the aisle. Every single eye in the place turns to watch him. He can feel his cheeks heating up and Kai swallows down some of his nerves. He keeps putting one step in front of the other until he hears something coming up the aisle.</p>
<p>Kai pauses in his walk as his little niece races up to him clutching flowers in her hand. Without a thought he drops down to scoop her up into his arms. "Hey Sweetie." he murmurs as she presses her face against him. Little arms hugging him tight as the flowers brush against his neck. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>It doesn't matter that it was the middle of his wedding, that Soobin is waiting for him up at the altar or that everyone is staring at them. Taemi needs her uncle and Kai can take a moment to see what is wrong.</p>
<p>"I made this for you." her voice came out in a loud whisper as she pulls back in his arms and shows him the flowers.</p>
<p>It’s a crown of blue flowers with lush green leaves. They are woven into a perfect circle and he watches her hazel eyes light up as she presented it to him. "They remind me of your and Soobin’s eyes.” she smiles widely and Kai feels his whole body warm-up with love with affection as she carefully moves to place it on his head.</p>
<p>Little hands hold tight to the crown as Kai bows his head and let her place them there. She pulls back with a satisfied look before leaning forward to kiss his cheek and nuzzle close once more.</p>
<p>There are sounds of people murmuring, flashes of cameras and words catching his attention.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cute.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Precious.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Adorable.</em>
</p>
<p><em>He'll make such a good Omega</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>His mate is so lucky.</em>
</p>
<p>But it’s Soobin who is smiling softly at him. Affection and love shining out that matters most as he started moving down the aisle while still holding onto Taemi who is content to stay in his arms. Breathing in the relaxing scent of her Omega uncle who holds her protectively.</p>
<p>His brother Taehyun stands waiting for him and takes his daughter with one arm. Effortlessly moving her around until he can pull Kai in close for a hug before letting him go and then Kai is moving up to stand in front of Soobin.</p>
<p>The only thing that matters now is that he’s there.</p>
<p>He'd made it down the aisle and Soobin is waiting for him, smiling and proud. The scent of his mate's happiness causing the remaining tension in his body to melt away.</p>
<p>He barely hears the words being spoken. The Omega listens to his mate and forces himself not to cross the distance because he really wants to wrap himself up in his mate. There is a pause that only caught his attention when Soobin grins at him amused and he flushes again. Kai opens his mouth to respond, a few more words are spoken and then they are kissing. Soobin is warm against him and the smell of his Alpha fills his senses; taste, touch, smell, and sound as Soobin lets out a low moan.</p>
<p>When they part for air Kai can't stop the stupid grin from taking over his features. He can see the matching one on Soobin's face.</p>
<p>"I love you." he has to say it. Kai doesn’t care that everyone is cheering, taking pictures and if his ears aren't deceiving him he thinks there might be a few crying.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Kai." Soobin breathes and drags him closer. Burying his face against Kai's neck, "Mine. My perfect mate."</p>
<p>They finally turn towards everyone as they are announced and Kai sees his brother Taehyun grinning widely at him with his mate leaning into his side and holding their daughter. As they start walking down the aisle Soobin leans close and huffs out a laugh.</p>
<p>"I love the crown." he murmurs and Kai feels his cheeks heating up. He’s suddenly aware of the weight resting on his head and how that weight is <em>flowers</em> of all things.</p>
<p>
  <em>A flower crown.</em>
</p>
<p>He opens his mouth to respond and met Taemi's eyes. He sees how happy she is and he bites back the original response, "Thank you."</p>
<p>Soobin's fingers lace together with his and the Alpha squeezes his hand briefly. Glancing sideways he can't help the mischievous glint in his bright Aqua eyes, "It can match your eyes while I fuck you into the mattress tonight."</p>
<p>Kai chokes at the words and his footsteps falter as he turns wide eyes on Soobin. Prayed that no one can smell what he is very sure is arousal filling the space between them. They continue on, going through the motions, on their way out the door. People are lined up outside as they walk to the limo waiting because Soobin spares no expense on the event, and Kai is trying to focus on not dragging Soobin closer.</p>
<p>But the second they're in the car heading towards the reception he feels Soobin drag him into his lap. Their erections rubbing together and he whines wantonly.</p>
<p>"Dammit Soobin. I want…" he trails off as Soobin bites at his neck even as he holds tight to his mate. His husband.</p>
<p>"Don't worry." he breathes against Kai's warm, flushed skin, "You get through the reception and I'll have you full of my cock all night long. I'll take you in the backseat of the car on the way there, against the wall, in the shower, on the floor, bent over every single available surface and when you think I can't possibly go one more round I'm going to fuck you right into the mattress." he bites down again as Kai whimpers against him. Rocks forward seeking friction, "Every single day. Maybe we'll trigger your heat and I'll knot you up. Breed you full and then we can have a little one of our own."</p>
<p>"Yes. Want all of that Soobin. Dammit." Kai knows that he's hard. They're both hard and they're about to be stuck surrounded by friends and family before they can leave. "Can we just skip the reception?"</p>
<p>"No." Soobin pulls back and grins. "I want to dance with my new husband."</p>
<p>Kai whines again and closes his eyes. He tries to calm himself down as Soobin drags him closer.</p>
<p>"Soobin." it comes out softly as a hand rubs his back.</p>
<p>"My beautiful little Omega." the Alpha presses a soft kiss to Kai's lips as the car rolls to a stop.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The second they get into the car to take them from the airport to their suite Kai is being dragged close as Soobin started pulling off his clothes. He tosses them aside as he rolls Kai over and presses two fingers right into Kai's slick heat. Then he continues fucking them into his Omega mate, his new husband, which in turn pulling such delicious sounds from the younger man.</p>
<p>The sweet smell of Kai's slick fills the air in the back of the limo causing Soobin's pupils to dilate the rest of the way. Kai bites himself to hold back the whine at the intrusion as he pushes his hips back into Soobin, wanting him deeper. The Omega needs more than fingers fucking him. He keeps clenching around the digits as Soobin keeps up the fast and hard pace. Kai's cock hangs heavy between his legs as his knees move on the leather seat with each movement. He is completely exposed for Soobin’s eyes as his long and thick fingers disappearing into Kai's greedy hole and it causes the Omega to leak more slicks.</p>
<p>Without a warning, Soobin crooks his fingers and he immediately feels the shudder going through the Omega's body. A loud whine fills the air as he grins. Soobin leans forward and nips at Kai's ass, causing a strangled sound to escape his mate.</p>
<p>"Soobin.” Kai still doesn’t feel full enough even when Soobin pushes another finger inside him, stretching his slicked hole a little bit more. It’s not enough, he thinks, but then another thought comes over him. "T-The driver."</p>
<p>It’s weak and he knows it. Kai knows that his mate now husband would fuck him in a room full of others just so they would know Kai is his and Kai knows he'd love every single minute of it. The Omega would present himself if Soobin asks him to and wouldn't make a sound until Soobin said if the Alpha wants it.</p>
<p>A swat on Kai's ass stops any possible protests, "The divider is up." It’s the only response Soobin gives when his crooked fingers brush against Kai's prostate. A fresh wave of slick is released from Kai's body as Soobin chuckles. "Told you I was fucking you in the car." his fingers pulls away, all his digits coated in slick as it starts to leak from Kai abused hole, wet and glistening.</p>
<p>The Omega keeps his ass in the air, slick on his thighs and face pressed in the leather. He feels so empty now and the needy whine he lets out only makes Soobin harder. Kai knows that his mate is ready to push right inside him and knot him in the backseat.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you like this, slick and waiting for my knot. Do you want me to fuck you hard and fast or slow and easy, sweetheart? Or just rocking inside you until my knot swells is enough to you?"</p>
<p>Soobin starts pulling off his own clothes not caring they are in a moving vehicle before he tosses them towards the pile of Kai's clothing. Soobin rolls Kai over seeing his mate's cock hard. The tip is leaking as he leans down and takes Kai into his mouth, sucking on him and humming deliciously.</p>
<p>Kai's mouth drops open in a silent cry as he arches up into Soobin's mouth. Not bucking because his mate wouldn't want that. Kai can feel Soobin's hands holding on his hips, keeping him down against the seat before he stopped humming. Kai is a panting and moaning mess, there are tears in his pretty eyes because he’s still empty and Soobin has been teasing him for hours.</p>
<p>The Omega stares at him with bright green eyes that had gold bleeding into them as the Alpha licks up the underside of Kai's cock before moving up to kiss him.</p>
<p>As he presses his toned body against the needy Omega a flash of something caught his eye. He smiles widely, the ring around Kai's delicate finger filling him with pride because now he has Kai in every single way imaginable.</p>
<p>Soobin is about to fuck his mate and <em>husband</em>.</p>
<p>Pulling back for a breath Soobin stares down into Kai's hooded eyes. He can feel how hard Kai is, trapped between their bodies, as he rocks slightly.</p>
<p>"Hard or soft, little darling? Which will it be?"</p>
<p>"Hard. Fuck me hard please Soobin. Need your knot. Need you splitting me open. Want to still feel you when we're checking in." Kai's voice is rough and needy as he stares at Soobin, basically pleading the Alpha to fuck him senseless, to finally fill him up with his pups and it makes Soobin smile. He leans down and kisses him gently on the forehead as he guides himself to Kai's slicked entrance.</p>
<p>Without pausing, Soobin rams his hips right into Kai, slamming into the Omega until he’s buried to the hilt. Kai's moan is swallowed up by Soobin's mouth as the Alpha's hips started snapping forward at a punishing pace; hard and fast just like how the Omega wants.</p>
<p>The car comes to a stop and the phone starts ringing next to them. Pausing mid-thrust and ignoring Kai's mortified whine, Soobin reaches over to answer it.</p>
<p>"Yes?" Kai tightens around him and wraps his legs around Soobin dragging him deeper with a pleased sound. Soobin's hand reaches out and holds onto him with a warning as he listens to the other person on the line. "That's fine. Take your time."</p>
<p>Soobin hangs up as he shifts Kai slightly and pulls out of the Omega until only his tip is inside Kai’s tight hole.</p>
<p>“Good news,” The Alpha smirks dangerously. "Traffic is backed up so we've got some extra time."</p>
<p>With that he thrusts back into Kai harder and deeper until the Omega is nothing but a moaning mess. Kai keeps chanting his mate’s name Soobin keeps moving at an animalistic rate, his hands holding tightly to Kai before he finally pulls out with a sharp groan, leaving Kai flushed and panting.</p>
<p>Strong hands grips onto Kai's body as he turns him over, pushing his stomach down onto the leather seat, and Soobin shoves himself back inside of the Omega once more. He ruts into his mate wildly as his knot starts to swell up.</p>
<p>Soobin grounds into Kai's ass causing the Omega to come with a violent shudder, his hips working against the seat and Soobin can feel himself spilling into Kai, filling his Omega up as he kisses his tears away. Soobin lets his tongue lazily lap at Kai's skin; tasting his mate, breathing him in and grounding himself once more against Kai's warm ass. He can feel his come painting the inside of his mate and Soobin listens to the soft, whiny sounds still falling from Kai's lips.</p>
<p>"Hmmm. I've got you completely to myself for two weeks. Two weeks of fucking and filling you up. Your hole is going to be so used to my knot splitting you open all day. You're going to be feeling me when we're out of our room." he presses a kiss at the back of Kai's neck before nipping the skin there. "But don't worry. It won't be long before I'll be fucking you again. If we trigger your heat we'll just keep the room for longer. Maybe I'll buy the bed? Then every single time you see it you'll remember." he bites the back of Kai's neck as he releases more come inside his mate, "Then I can fuck you into that very mattress each night."</p>
<p>"Soobin." it comes out softly as Kai's hips try to work forward even as Soobin's knot pulls on his rim and it causes another whine to escape.</p>
<p>"Already hard again?” he says, amused. “Don't worry, Angel, I'll take care of you. Always take care of you."</p>
<p>They stay that way, Soobin buried balls deep inside Kai, until his knot finally dies down and slips free. He watches as come trying to leak out from his mate’s hole and clicks his tongue in disapproval. Soobin reaches down, his hand moving inside one of their bags before pulling out a bright pink plug and working it inside Kai's stretched ass.</p>
<p>"Don't want any to leak out yet."</p>
<p>It causes another desperate moan to escape Kai as he tries to fuck himself back into the plug. Soobin knows he’s still hard but so he drags him up, his big palm wrapping around Kai’s before he jerks him off quickly. Once he’s done the Omega immediately sags into his arms, whining when the plug is pushed deeper where his ass pressed into the seat. Soobin presses a kiss against his sweaty forehead.</p>
<p>“You’re mine, Angel. Mine and no one else's.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i was quite dissatisfied with the ending so i made this oneshot. i changed a few things but the setting is basically the same. i hope it's better lol see you in m next sookai fics!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>